X-Ray
' X-Ray '''is a cosmic-irridiated supervillain and a member of the U-Foes.He is the specialist of their team. Biography Early life His early life is largely unknown but he did joined the other three to be exposed to cosmic rays in their plan to gain superpowers like the Fantastic Four. As a result,he gained an electrical-type powers and a body of an X-ray body,earning him the name X-Ray. Present Day X-Ray and the other U-Foes were somehow got captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and got locked up in the Cube in specialised cells until the Breakout.He and the others stayed behind the Cube under Leader's influence to help him advance his goals. He was with the U-Foes attacking the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in radiation suits.His powers prove that their radiation armors weren't electrical-proof,making him a complicated foe to beat. As the remaining Avengers and Samason ran for the generator,X-Ray was among them going after them. He electrically-shocked Iron Man by touch but was blasted away by one of his repulsors. After the explosion of the gamma generator,X-Ray was among the others get recaptured as seen in a container cell prep for a new prison cell. His and the other teammates' fates were unknown after the second Gamma-dome expansion,whether they escaped and went into hiding or remain captured. Appearance He wears a radiation-type suit to keep him intact. He has a holographic skeleton face and hands. Personality He seems to be a silent type as he never said a word or two. Powers and Abilities Powers X-Ray's body has been bombarded with cosmic rays far greater then that of Human Torch, since then he has received another dose at edge of earths atmosphere X-Ray achieving better control over his powers. '''Radiated Form:' X-Ray's has been permanently transformed into a living energy field of quasi-solid radiation. He can't return to human form. Like his sister, he is intangible and mostly invulnerable to physical harm, although he can still be harmed by attacks that damage or disrupt his energy fields, such as a lead pipe used by the Hulk, or the vibranium in Captain America's shield. He can also be defeated if he is drained of his supply of radiation, as Thor once did with Mjolnir. *'Radiated Form Manipulation:' X-Ray can transform and emit any and all forms of radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum. *'Radiation Projection:' He can project hard radiation as devastating blasts from his hands and emit various wavelengths of heavy radiation from is body. He can focus it in the form of very potent concussive force blasts, shown capable of hurting even the Hulk, or 'negative gamma rays' that can transform the Hulk back into Bruce Banner (which has since become infective to the Hulk). *'Flight:' He is capable of flight at unknown speeds. Invisibility X-Ray can become Invisible. Role in Ultima In Ultima, X-Ray, along with the rest of the U-Foes, was freed from Prison 42 by Magneto to serve the Acolytes. X-Ray enjoys his role as an Acolyte because it allows him to cause enough damage and mayhem as possible. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes